The Interview
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: An interview in a Muggle magazine leads to... interesting things between our two fave boys. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Authors Notes: This is a side story to 'Best In Me'. It's just fluff really, although it's kind of lemony. I'm trying to write a real lemon for one of my stories, and decided to work my way up to it, by writing other little snippets, as I've never actually wrote lemon before.

Hope you enjoy. Please Review, but no flames.

The Interview

_Words by **Caroline Waterhouse **Photos by **Colin Creevey**_

****

****

**_The blond bombshell doesn't seem too happy about having to pose for more pictures than usual, but, unlike most known celebrities, he takes it all in his stride. He smiles and poses this way and that, before throwing himself down in one of the comfiest chairs in the room._**

**_He grins at me, indicating for me to start recording (which I do), and I clear my throat slightly, preparing to begin what could quite possibly be the most revealing interview to date, with the one and only, Draco Malfoy._**

**_Hello, Draco._**

_Good afternoon_

**Rumour has it that you're thinking about leaving the music industry for good. Is there any truth in these rumours, or are they merely fiction?**

_They're kind of true. I went through a really bad patch in my life, and it got to the point, where I didn't want to get out of bed in the morning to go and record, or practice for my tour. Which is really bad in my opinion._

**_What made you change your mind then?_**

_My family._

**_So you're very close then?_**

_Yeah, we didn't use to be this close, though. I think the birth of my daughter helped bring us together more._

**_Daughter? I didn't realise you had a child._**

_Well, I've kept quiet about it in the past, and kept her out of the limelight, for the one reason. I didn't want anything written about her in the local tabloids, saving she's my illicit love child, or some kind of rubbish like that._

**_Can you tell us anything about her?_**

_I suppose, a little bit. She's three years old; got my hair colour; and, my temper. But she has bright green eyes and tanned skin._

**_Takes after her mother in that respect then?_**

_You could say that, yeah._

**_Tell us a bit about what your new sound is like._**

_Erm, well, it's changed a lot since when I started out five years ago. Back then my sound was squeaky-clean pop, but I'm growing older, I won't say maturing, and my sound has to change as well._

**_So we can expect a little bit of change from your usual sound?_**

_Definitely. 'Best In Me' is the only song that has remnants of my old sound left in it._

**_'Best In Me' was your last single, was it written for a specific person?_**

_Yes. I wrote it about five years ago, it was just before I started in this industry.  That song is definitely for my partner._

**_Have you changed a lot since you were in school?_**

_I wouldn't say I've changed a lot, I'd say that I'd more or less changed completely._

**_What do you mean?_**

_Well, I went to a boarding school from eleven to eighteen, so there wasn't much to do. Especially not for an eleven year old, who got bored very, very easily. It didn't take long for me to find other means of entertainment._

**_Meaning?_**

_I was a bully - a fully certified bully. My family has always been rich and powerful, and when I was younger I thought that meant that I could do what ever I wanted to every one and any one who got on my nerves. There was one group that I teased and tormented constantly. It was like the saying, 'If a boy teases you, it shows he likes you. The harder he pulls your pigtails, the more he likes you'. I never realised that one day I would end up falling in love, and marrying, one of the 'famous three'._

**_Do you regret doing those things now?_**

_I wouldn't say that I regret them. I'm not proud of what I was like, but I'm not ashamed of doing those things either._

**_What do you mean?_**

_The people I used to pick on fought back, and hard. They taunted me; made comments about my home life and friends, and about one certain incident that makes me still shudder when I think about it. So if they hadn't have fought back, I wouldn't have learnt how to shut their hurtful words out until later in my life. They helped me cut out bad comments made by other people in the music industry, which, eventually, due to everything that's been said about me over the years, would have destroyed me._

**_What was the incident?_**

_I'd rather not say. It was too embarrassing. But I will say it involved the new teacher, a ferret and me._

**_Interesting combination. How was the tour?_**

_It was fantastic. The first couple of shows were, basically, there so that I could get settled back into the routine of performing live again. But I had loads of fun, and so did the fans, and to me that's what's important._

**_Were the shows all live?_**

_Yeah they were, my band played every song, and they were at every show. I don't believe in miming along to my songs. The fans had paid money to hear me sing and watch me perform. Not mime along to a recording of my songs._

**_Did any of your family attend any concerts?_**

_The last show of the tour was in Sheffield. And they were all there. I would have really liked them to come to all my shows, because I really miss them. But Angel's only three, so I didn't think it would be fair to drag a three year old all around Britain. _

**_So the tour was named after your daughter then?_**

_That's right._

**_What's next on your agenda?_**

_I've just taken a few weeks off to spend time with Angel, to make up for the past three months, but now, I'm back and ready to go again. We filmed my new video just before I took a break, and that's getting a really good response, so basically, I'm just running around doing various bits of promotional work ready for the release of the single next month._

**_Well thank you very much, Draco. It's been a pleasure interviewing you._**

_Thank you._

**_Draco Malfoy's new video 'Cherish This Love' is currently available on the Box (selection number 195), as is due out Sept 22nd._**

*~*~*~*

"You are the biggest liar, you know?"

I rolled over in our large four poster bed, so that I could look at Harry, "What?"

"The magazine just sent you a copy before it was distributed," he replied handing me the magazine that had me on the front cover, courtesy of Colin Creevey. Who would have guessed that the person, who practically stalked Harry when we were in school, would end up working for a Muggle magazine, and having to photograph me, of all people?

"Why am I a liar?" I asked, flipping open the magazine and turning to the interview that I had done a while ago.

"You never pulled my pigtails," Harry replied.

"That's cause, no matter how many times I ask, you won't wear your hair like that," I replied, distractedly, looking at the pictures on the double page spread. They were really good pictures. I'm not the type of person who sits around looking at pictures of them all day. But even I had to admit; these were pretty good, even for Creevey, who I never really liked.

"It's not long enough," Harry retorted.

"It is," I replied, putting the magazine down on the bed. "Look," I added, grabbing small handfuls of his hair and holding them together in little bunches at the top of his head.

"Ow, Draco, stop pulling my hair."

I rolled my eyes, and let go of his hair, but didn't lower my hands; I let them rest of his shoulders, "Stop being such a baby."

"I'm not a baby, I just mnmph-," he didn't have chance to finish what he was saying as I quickly placed my lips over his. After almost six years of marriage, and another two before that of dating, I have finally figured out what shuts him up more effectively than anything else. Kissing him.

"I hate it when you do that," he said, as we broke apart.

"No you don't," I replied, smirking and kissing him again.

"Okay. Maybe. I. Don't. Hate. It," he moaned as I dragged my tongue slowly across his lower lip, before prising them open with my tongue, and pushing it inside.

He put a hand flat on my chest, and gently pushed me over slightly, so that I was lying flat on my back, with his body pressed flush against my own. I could feel he was enjoying our little good-morning kiss, just as much as I was, and ground my hips against his, making his moan deeply. He pulled back sharply, gasping for air, "We can't do this now," he said, as he took large breaths.

"Angel's asleep," I replied, reaching up and pulling him back down, and kissing him roughly, my left hand getting tangled in his hair, and my right hand working it's way inside his boxers.

"No," he said, sitting up again. "You have to go to work."

Shit! He sure knows how to ruin the mood. "Harry," I whined, pouting at him. "Please, I want to have sex!" I added, fluttering my eyelashes at him. 

Harry shook his head, "There isn't time," he said. "You have to get up and go to work."

"Harry," I whined again, pouting even harder.

He sighed, "Fine. I suppose you have time to do something," he added, leaning back down and kissing me.

Just as I was starting to get into the kiss, he broke contact and slowly began kissing and biting his way down my neck and chest. Slowly he pulled down my boxer shorts, so slowly that I felt like screaming, I wanted to feel him immediately, so I lifted my hips impatiently, both helping him take the clothes off and indicating to him what I wanted him to do.

"You want me, do you?" he asked, smirking at me. How dare he? He's using my own smirk against me, that's not fair.

I couldn't find the words to reply, so I just half-growled, half-moaned, at him and lifted my hips again for empathise.

"I suppose I could do something to help you get rid of that," he replied, pointing towards my crotch, where 'Draco-junior' was stood completely at attention.

I nodded my head vigorously, and moaned in delight as I felt his hot mouth engulf me.

The next few minutes are all a blur, all I know is that it took all of my will power not to scream in ecstasy as I came in Harry's perfect mouth.

Don't get me wrong, I love Angel, but sometimes, having kids is a real pain, especially when you want to pin your gorgeous husband to the bed and made love to him until he screams your name for the entire world to hear.

I fell back on the pillows, breathing deeply, and Harry sat up, licking a few drops of stray cum off his lips. "Enjoy that?" he asked.

I nodded my head, and pulled him into a kiss, tasting myself in his mouth, before pushing him on to the bed, and moving further down his body, after all, I had to repay the favour, didn't I?


End file.
